


All Into Nothing

by 20thbreeze



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Relationship(s), The Man Who Can't Be Moved, ThicmassYunBin, We are not death (Not Yet), YunBin Nation, after breakup, ex lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20thbreeze/pseuds/20thbreeze
Summary: Its been a year since I meet him, I don't know what he actually do now, maybe he already have a beautiful and happy life, spending his life with someone he loves. All I know is someone who ever fill my empty space are not in the same place with me now, we breathe in the different air -Yunhyeong





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all incorrect grammar, english isn't my first language
> 
> This is inspired by iKON-ON Singapore backstage and R3HAB&Mokita's Song. Special for YunBin Nation! #ThiccmasYunBin. Enjoy!

Yunhyeong sat on the bench under a tree, he always comes to this place whenever he miss him or when he got tired with his modelling life, he suppose to talk about his insecurity, his work, sharing his dissapointment to someone but now everything has changed. There'se no longer someone who listen to his dad jokes and his life story. Everytimes he think about his past he try hard to not being emotional but failed, he take a deep breathe and look up at the sky then said "I miss you...kim hanbin". 

His phone suddenly vibrate, his best friend calling him. He try to clear his throat before answering the call

"Yunhyeong-ah, where are you?"

"Im at my place, why?" 

"Lies, im at your door. You go to the park again didn't you?"

Yunhyeong didn't said anything, bobby really know everything about his life or his past. They've been friend since forever

"I'll go home now, just wait for me" 

When yunhyeong arrived at his place he hide the pain inside him, try to look nothing happens with him. How could he look sad when he saw bobby smile brightly in front of his door, something good must happened. And yes, there's a very big and important news, bobby will comeback as soloist. He has been waiting and wanting this for so long

"I'm happy for you, finally!! After all of your hard work, you deserve it dude! Is this full album?" yunhyeong ask excitedly while put his coat on the couch

"Thank you, and yes its fucking full album.but yun...." bobby suddenly hanging his words and look guility

"But what?" theres a little worries on yunhyeong's face

"I think he's gonna back" bobby said with very low tone

Yunhyeong know who is 'he', the person that bobby mean. He really know without bobby mention his name, his heart suddenly beat faster and harder just by thinking he come back to south korea

"He's the part of my album, we featuring in one single. And the ceo told me that he should comeback to south korea since he need to make a plan about his solo comeback too" bobby try to explain anything, he hold yunhyeong hands to make sure his friend in front of him is okay

After a long silence yunhyeong just put a smile on his face telling bobby that he's gonna be okay, nothing to worries. He ask bobby to just focus about his solo and don't mind him. 

*** 

Yunhyeong ask his manajer to hold his schedule for a while, he said he's condition isn't good. He want to take some rest, and his manager approve it. He was lie, all he want is just staying at home. He know bobby start recording his album and maybe someone already in korea so he try avoid to go outside as much as he can. He just afraid if he meet the guy by accident cause sometimes he has a meeting in YG office too. 

"You decide to be stranger when everything was ended, but why you still like this yunhyeong-ah" yunhyeong said to himself, he hate the way hanbin affected him so much. 

After two weeks from the night bobby's comes, he come to yunhyeong place again. He ask yunhyeong to come to his party, he want to celebrate his comeback with his close friend since they never have a real hang out again. Bobby said that guy will come, if yunhyeong don't want to come its okay but he hope yunhyeong to come. He just don't want yunhyeong feel being not-invited to his party.

"As bestfriend...i really want my bestfriend comes to my important day"

Bobby last word make yunhyeong can't sleep, he just move around his bed, covering his face with pillow and end up by looking at the ceiling

"Fuck you kim jiwon! Argh!" yunhyeong just kick the air and then covering his full body with blanket. 

***

Although he still confused to go or not he keep being busy to make bobby's favorite cake since afternoon. Bobby's party actually already started from 1 hour ago, its already 10.00 PM. His phone maybe gonna explode soon cause jinhwan,donghyuk, junhoe and chanwoo didn't want to stop calling him. Right at 10.30 PM yunhyeong changes his clothes to get ready, he puts black high neck sweater, leather jacket and black jeans.

He stood up and take a deep breathe before push the door and welcomed with big hug from bobby

"I though you didn't come, you make me sad. I hate you so much"

"Stop being overreact you kim jiwon" yunhyeong let bobby hug go, he shows bobby a box in his left hands "I make ur favorite cakes, want to make a wish?" 

Bobby just smile widely because of his bestfriend. Without yunhyeong realise there's a guy who have been staring at him since he entrance the room. He feels something weird when see bobby hug yunhyeong, he know they're best friends but he don't know why he feels....weird.

"ya ya ya, you'll drunk. Stop it" jinhwan stoping hanbin to drink his next glass. 

"I want to get drunk tonight hyung"

"Then i will just leave your drunk body here"

Hanbin seem ignoring his hyung words, he take another glass of alcohol and try hard to not look at yunhyeong. 

After sing congratulate song for bobby together. The others seems busy with the cake, especially bobby and chanwoo. They bickering to each other cause bobby don't want to share the cake with him.

"Yunhyheong hyung, please sing a song" donghyuk give the microphone to yunhyeong

"I just arrive"

"Thats the reason, our throat already sore because singing too much" 

"You all are singer why comes to the place to sing again, i can't sometimes with you guys. Bobby's song? What the hell" yunhyeong protested when the screen show 'I love you' from bobby

"Who's gonna do the rap then?"

"Just sing it, ill do for you" bobby said while eating his cake

Yunhyeong start singing, he felt something wrong with bobby's song. No, the song isn't suit for this situation. Yunhyeong just give donghyuk a death glare, meanwhile the younger just laugh louder but he still continue to sing

"You had high expectations  
And I was really tired  
Would we be different  
If we understood each other a little more?  
When you have to try in love  
That already means it’s not love  
With love without the butterflies  
Only attachment remains  
I love you  
Still (girl)  
I love you  
I’m still in love with you girl  
I’m still in love with you"

Yunhyeong kick bobby who also laughing at him to remind him to sing the rap part. But when bobby about to sing the rap part, somebody already did. Hanbin sing the rap part, and that makes yunhyeong's heart want to jump out.

"We lived our own lives  
And on our way to each other  
We already ran out of breath  
Even though we missed each other  
When we see each other, we’re busy grinding our teeth"

"Is he drunk? Why he suddenly sing excitedly?" june ask to jinhwan

"Not yet, thats called love june ya" jinhwan give a pat on june's head, hope june's two braincells understand it.

In the end of the song, yunhyeong look at hanbin which the others look at him too. They made a eye contact before yunhyeong break it, hanbin know that yunhyeong try to avoiding him.

"I made this song by my imagination, didn't know it was real life" bobby said, that makes yunhyeong punch him severel times, and he just laughing hard on the floor


	2. Chapter 2

Hanbin look at his phone screen, he has been staring at yunhyeong's number since a hour ago

"You still didn't calling him?" jinhwan suddenly appear from nowhere

"Im not going to" hanbin said while put his phone on the desk

"But why you keep staring his number, stop being coward bin. If you didnt want to make up just don't let urself drown into sadness. You re the one who want to break..."

"Hyung..." hanbin try to stop what jinhwan said

"Why? that's a fact bin. Youre look really fine when you two broke up and yun look like dying, he live but no soul. Saying sorry first doesn't mean you are loser bin"

Jinhwan leave hanbin's studio, he come to hanbin's studio just to make sure the younger still alive because he didn't leave his studio since last night. Hanbin have no idea to writing song, he need to clear his mind. 

After bobby's party he can't get yunhyeong over his mind, he decide to walk without particular direction but then he realise he was at the park, the park that suppose to be he and yunhyeong's favorite place, since they didn't go to date often because of their schedule. His pace getting faster and his heart beat uncontrollable, he doesn't know why his body react like this. 

When he reach one of the bench under the tree his feet feels weak, he can't hold his own body. He see someone's sitting on the bench, his black hair, his back. Hanbin really know who is he. Someone who make him like this, someone who always in his heart, someone who suppose to be his. Hanbin try to walk closer to yunhyeong, but yunhyeong suddenly standing up, about to leave the bench until yunhyeong turn his back and their eyes meet. 

Both of them seems startled, they just look at each other for several secs until yun hyeong break it. He look at the ground and walk passing hanbin. 

"Yunhyeong hyung" hanbin try to hold yunhyeong, but yunhyeong didn't care. He just keep walking leaving hanbin. Hanbin running a little try to catch yunhyeong

"Yunnie, please" hanbin sound hopeless

Yunhyeong stop his pace, suddenly feels breathless because of hanbin's word. His vision getting blurry, he heard hanbin walk closer to him

"Please" hanbin said again "Can you stop avoiding me hmmm?"

"This is what you want bin, you want us become stranger. Stop confusing me, i just do what you want" yunhyeong try hard to not cry but his word sound shaking so much

"I'm sorry yunnie, i know i was wrong"

"Stop calling me like that" 

"Can you stop avoiding me and look at me please" hanbin ask yunhyeong again since the older giving his cold back.

"No, i'll always like this. Since the day you ignoring my text, my call and leaving seoul without telling me i decide to be stranger. I don't want you come into my life and so do I, I don't wanna get involve into your life again"

When yunhyeong about to leave he feels someone pull his arm. He falls into hanbin hug "Look at me" hanbin said with serious tone but yunhyeong ignoring him "Please let me go bin" yunhyeong try to break hanbin's hug but it doesn't work, the more he want break it hanbin will hug him even tighter "Song Yunhyeong look at me, hmm" hanbin ask again, but yunhyeong just look into his chest. Hanbin put his right hand on yunhyeong face so he want to look at him

They just looking at each other without any words comes from both of them. Yunhyeong look at hanbin's eyes try to figure it out what he's thinking but he can't found it. The fact that he miss in hanbin hug, and being close to hanbin like this makes he hate himself so much, hanbin is his weakness. Hanbin suppose to be very cute, clingy boyfriend, he will do everything for yunhyeong, hanbin always encourage yunhyeong when he lack of confident or become nervous because of his work, hanbin always have a soft side for yunhyeong. 

Until everything changed, from all into nothing. Hanbin never comes to yunhyeong place anymore, he like to stay at his studio, no more good morning and good night text, yunhyeong will become the first one to call hanbin, if he doesn't do that hanbin will never try to call him. There's a time yunhyeong didn't inniciate to call him, and it end with no conversation between them in a week. Confused with this kind of relationship yunhyeong try to talk with hanbin but he doesn't give an answer, until when yunhyeong wake up in the morning he got a text from hanbin. He said that he want to break up, yunhyeong want hanbin explain everything but since that day hanbin never answer his call,text and the worst thing is hanbin leave seoul without telling him.

Think about their past relationship makes yunhyeong cry, he look at hanbin's chest, sobbing. He can't hold it anymore, he want to go home and cry as much as he want. Hanbin hug him tightly while saying "I'm sorry" all over again until yunhyeong stop crying

"Feel better?" hanbin ask softly when he didn't hear yunhyheong sobbing any longer.

"I want to go home" yunhyeong said with hoarse voice

Hanbin let yunhyeong go from his hug, he want wipes the tears from yunhyeong's cheek but yunhyeong stop his hand.

"Lets not to see at each other bin" yunhyeong asked hanbin

"I don't want it" hanbin said loudly

"The more we met, the more we get hurt" 

"I love hurting my self"

Yunhyeong look at hanbin's eyes, he see a white thing fall into hanbin's hair. Its first snow in this year

"No, you should taking care of your self" 

"I don't want, i want you taking care of me" now hanbin voice sound shaking

Yunhyeong take step forward close to hanbin, he take the snow in his hair and put hanbin's hoodie into his head

"Take care yourself bin, lets pretend we didn't know at each other and there's nothing happen between us in the past. Go back to ur place and sleep, when you wake up tomorrow please pretend that i never comes to your live. And if we meet by accident we might could become friends again. But i hope we didn't meet again"

"I don't to be your friend hyung" hanbin said, now he turn to crying he can't hold his tears

"You should" yunhyeong give a pat at hanbin's shoulder before he leaving the younger

"I DON'T WANT IT HYUNG" hanbin said louder than before, but yunhyeong keep walking with tears down on his cheek, he can't he don't want to see hanbin crying. 

Hanbin crying like a baby, he fell on the ground he can't hold his own body. The tears seem won't stop coming down from his eyes, the snow fall getting heavier, he only wear a hoodie and its not enough to make him warm. Until he feels something come out from his nose, he thought it was snot but turn out it was blood. He try to stand up and go to the somewhere

 

He try to enters the passcode of the door, it suppose to be his birthdate if the owner doesn't change it. The door unlocked, the passcode still same. He go to the living room, its all dark, he didn't comes to this place for so long. He look at the kitchen, the dinning table where he often spending his breakfast and dinner in the past. Then he try to open the room's door a cross the living room. He try to open it as quiet as possible. He smile a bit when he see the owner of the appartement already sleep peacefully. He getting closer to him, his eyes swollen. It must because he cried to much before, hanbin put off his hoodie and change his jeans into sweatpant then crawling to the bed. He snuggled closer to the guy beside him, he put his face on the guy's nape

"Binnie stop it!" the guy seems felt disturbed and hanbin thinks he didn't fully awake but knowing him calling his name make hanbin really happy. Hanbin didn't want to stop tease the guy, he let out the breathe on his nape and hug the guy tightly but now the guy fully awake, he try to wake up and turn on the lamp

"How the hell you could come to my room?" yunhyeong shocked when he see hanbin laying down beside him

"Because you didn't change ur passcode" hanbin said teasing yunhyeong

"Wth! Go to ur place you kim hanbin, istg i will kick you if you don't put off your ass from my bed"

"Language hyung, no i don't wanna go home. I don't feels good, i want to sleep"

Yunhyeong try to pull hanbin from his bed but he startled because hanbin's body feels so hot

"Don't you said you staying at the park when the snow fall"

Hanbin just noded and try to covering his body with blanket

"I can't with you sometimes" yunhyeong try to get his thermometer and put it on hanbin's ear

"Are you worries about me now?" hanbin asked while waiting the thermometer works

"Of course, i don't want police come to my place because someone found dead here"

"Thats all?"

"When will you grows up and taking care of yourself" yunhyeong taking off the thermometer

"your nose bleeding?" yunhyeong asked when he see stains of blood around hanbin's nose

Hanbin just mumbled and covering his body with blanket again. Yunhyeong bring a warm towel to wash hanbin face before put a fever plaster on hanbin's forehead

"Just get some rest, i'll sleep at living room" yunhyeong said about to leave hanbin, but hanbin hold his hand

"No, sleep with me please" hanbin begging with a little pouty

"How can i say no when you ask" yunhyeong turn off the light and crawling to the bed

Hanbin smile widely when he see yunhyeong laying down beside him, he snuggle closer to yunhyeong

"I said yes to sleep here, but no for cuddling"

"But i love cuddling" hanbin pouted

"Ugh! Fine just do what you want as long as you didn't bother my sleep. I need my sleep kim hanbin, its already 3am"

"Yunnie....." hanbin calling yunhyeong when the older try to close his eyes

"What now hanbin-ah? Just get some rest, or ur fever will get worse"

"Did you know what mothers do to their kids when the kids got a fever?"

"I don't know and i don't wanna know" 

"I'll tell you then, their hug their kids tighly. They do skin to skin so the fever will heal"

"Are you ask me to driving you to your mom's place right now?"

"Are you that dense?" hanbin began to feel upset, yunhyeong can't help but smile a bit. He know that hanbin is upset

"Yunnie" hanbin try to called yunhyeong again

"Can you just let me sleep peacefully bin?"

"You said, you can't deny everything that i ask right?"

"Objection! Not everything tho" yunhyeong said with his eyes closed

"You didn't change ur passcode, you even said my name on your sleep when i hug you but why you pretends that you don't want to see me again?" hanbin said while looking at the ceiling

Yunhyeong open his eyes, he look at the younger who lay down beside him and then following his eye sight. Both of them see the ceiling

"That's habit, and i can't change it. Or i'm on my way to change and forget about it. Hopefully soon" yunhyeong said softly

Hanbin tilted his body towards yunhyeong, their eyes meet. Both of them seem didn't want to break their eye contact this time

"I want us back hyung, i don't ask you to be my boyfriend. I want you become my fiance and marry if we ready to get married. Would you?" 

"Please tell me if youre joking" yunhyeong try to break their eye contact but hanbin didn't let him go, he move closer to yunhyeong put his hand to support his head

"I'm not gonna let you sleep tonight if you didn't answer it" hanbin smirked, thats make yunhyeong got goose bumps. He know the meaning behind that smirk

"Are you threatening me?" yunhyeong try to make a space between them

"Maybe yes" hanbin pull yunhyeong closer and put a soft peck on yunhyeong's lips

Yunhyeong get shocked he try to push hanbin but hanbin pull him even harder, hanbin kissing him longer than before. 

"I'm not joking, im not gonna let you sleep before you give me an answer" 

Hanbin pull yunhyeong for another kiss, the older didn't kiss him back so he bite yunhyeong's lower lips. The kiss getting deeper and hoter, yunhyeong can't help but let out a moan when hanbin find the way under his tshirt. 

"You need to take some rest bin" yunhyeong said breathlessly between their kissess try to stop the younger

"I'm fully awake now hyung, you need to make me fall sleep then" hanbin said while caressing yunhyeong's face, he burrying his face on yunyheong's neck before leaving a big kiss mark in there

Hanbin throwing their clothes nowhere, both of them fully naked now. Hanbin stroking yunhyeong hair, he kissed yunhyeong eyes, nose, cheek and lips. He murmered between the kiss "I miss you so much". His hand exploring yunhyeong thight until he reach yunhyeong's entrance, he inserted one finger and then two, pulling them in and out, scissoring inside yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong arch his back when hanbin reach his pleasure spot . Hanbin looking for a lube, squeezed some on his hard bulge under him. He moaned as he put his hard thing all the way inside yunhyeong, he move slowly, he want to feels yunhyeong's squeezing him but in the end he need more than this, he thrusthing faster and deeper. Yunhyeong let out a loud moans everythim hanbin pressing his pleasure spot, his holding hanbin arm's tightly.

"I'm coming yun!" they come together, hanbin's let out his inside yunhyeong while yunhyeong's cum covering his own chest and hanbin's hand. Hanbin wiped himself and yunheong from all the mess, he pull yunhyeong closer to his hug, give yunhyeong light kiss on his forehead

"You still didn't want give me an answer?" hanbin asked between the kiss. 

Yunhyeong eyes feels so heavy but he try to open his eyes to look at hanbin  
"Yes, i want"

"What?" hanbin's eyes suddenly goes bigger than before

"I said yes, i wanna be your fiance and get married when we're ready. Now sleep bin, i'm so sleepy" yunhyeong said with very sleepy voice, thats make him looks really cute, hanbin give yunhyeong deep and sweet kiss. Yunhyeong can feel the sincerity and love on hanbin kiss

"Thank you, I love you so much"

"I love you more bin"

Hanbin waking up in the morning first, this is barely happen. Yunhyeong still sleeping safe and sound on his arms. He kiss yunhyeong's forehead "Good morning" he said, the guy beside him just move a bit. When he caressing yunhyeong's face he feels yunhyeong cheek little bit hot  
"Don't you said you got a fever now yun?" hanbin giggled and touch his forehead, his fever is gone but now is yunhyeong turn. He covering yunhyeong with blanket then he went off from the bed, he need to get some breakfast and medicine for yunhyeong. On the way back to yunhyeong's appartemen he meet junhoe and jinhwam

"Hanbin Hyung!" the younger calling him

"Oh juneyaa, hyung. What are you guys doing here?"

"We are the one who should ask you, what are you doing here bin?" jinhwan said

"Visiting my fiance of course" hanbin winked then passing both of them

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU?!" jinhwan shocked with sudden information

Hanbin just ignoring jinhwan and junhoe, before he entrance yunhyeong's place he waving his hand with a very big smile on his face

"WE WANT EXPLANATION BIN!" jinhwan screamed again for the last time till the younger closed the door


End file.
